gaytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Minons
About the game Minons & Hunger (MH) is a Card Game mixed into a survival game. You spawn on a map alone, there is a build area, and then there's the rest of the map, your goal is to survival, you can collect wood, ores, and cobblestone. You cannot travel too far out. There is corrupted zones. Corrupted zones are areas that are made of netherrack, the corrupted zones will grow and you cannot stop that. your goal is to try and survive and to try and kill your opponent. Your opponent will be an a map the same as your one. You can use your cards, you start off with 5 of them and draw one each round. You can spawn mobs to attack your opponent or you can use cards to benefit you directly with ore or chest spawns. Getting Started To be able to play the game, there is a few things you will need to do to get started. # Run the command '/kit MHStarter'. This will give you a MH Deck and 10 card packs. Each card pack has 5 cards in it for a total of 50 cards. # Open your inventory and middle click on the Card Packs to open them. This will open a little menu with 5 cards, put them in your inventory. (If you do not have pick block set to the mouse 3 button, which is when you click the scroll wheel, this will not work, it is a minecraft bug.) # Once your cards are in your inventory, middle click your mouse on them to put the cards in your collection. # Run the command '/mh collection' and place your deck where the book and quill is in the bottom row of the menu # You must select 30 cards from your collection to be in your deck or else you will not be able to play. You can select and deselect cards by clicking and right clicking on them. # Once you have 30 cards selected, you can close the menu and leave your deck in that menu, it will stay in that menu. You can take it back out but you must have a Deck in the collection menu to be able to play a game. How to play Some basic information about the game are as follows * The game starts and players draw 5 cards into your hand. Both players start with 2 mana * After a few moments the first round will begin * When a new round starts, you draw one card, and your mana increases by one and refreshes to full * You can play your cards at any time using your mana, you cannot play cards that require more mana than you have * Rounds will keep going until one player is killed by a minion, is killed from the cold, or is killed by hunger. * You can always see your enemies health and hunger at the top of your screen and they can see yours There is text above your health and hunger bars in the action bar. The action bar includes important information about the game. * The red text shows how warm you are, you will die if that gets to 0. * The yellow text shows what round you are on. * The white text shows how many seconds until the next round. * The blue text shows how much Mana you have. Using your cards In your inventory, you will have a book named Hand. Right clicking this item will open your hand, allowing you to see the cards you have drawn, you start the game with 5 cards drawn at random from your deck. If you can you should use a card that summons a mob into your opponents map as soon as you can. Some cards are helpful to you, some of these effects include spawning of extra ore veins, extra building materials, chests places around the map with helpful loot, and other helpful things like that, other cards will negatively affect your enemy by spawning in mobs every round, giving them the hunger effect, killing all the animals in their map, and other stuff like that. Gathering Resources Around the map, outside of your building area, there will be small groups of ore and cobblestone for you to mine and collect, you cannot mine normal stone blocks or anything other than cobblestone and ores. You can also break down trees and leaves. Building Defenses In the middle of the map there is your Building Area. The Building Area is the only place that you can build blocks. You can only dig one layer into the ground and about 5 blocks high. it is recommended that you build some kind of defensive building at some point to help you fight your enemies Minions. Minion Spawning Minion spawning is done through your cards. Here are some examples of how your cards affect your Minion spawning into your enemies map. * Cards like Zombie will spawn one Zombie every round into your enemies map. Cards like Spiders will spawn 4 spiders every round. * Cards like Vivid Nightmare will turn your Zombies into baby Zombies at the start of the next round but not the rounds after that. * Rift Portal and Rift Surge will create more corrupted zones on your enemies map for your Minions to spawn. End of game rewards. The winner of the game will get two card packs and one Gaybox key, the loser of the game will get one card pack. Card Info & Stats Everything you need to know about the cards and what they do.